sorting out the issues
by emsluv
Summary: ok so this is my first fic its addex with ref to maddison but will involve all the main people,is abut how the chief sort out all his Drs issues.
1. Chapter 1

Addison Montgomery made her way into the elevator to begin the start of her shift and couldn't help but smile, all she could think about was a certain intern she hoped she would be working with today, that particular intern who had really made her happy lately. It was the little things that he did or said recently.

Looking up and down the hallways whilst standing at the nurses station, she realized that she felt her self waiting for a glimpse of her intern, instead of jus standing around she decided to go an check on the patient across the hall, opening the door to Jane Doe's room, she walked in quietly as to not disturb the sleeping woman, she quietly checked her stats an blood pressure an left again, resuming her position at the nurses station.

Dr. Montgomery,' Alex said, standing beside her extended a coffee cup toward her " err, here you go"

'Karev, hi …. Oh erm thanks, so……. what's with the coffee…I mean not that I don't like you bringing me … one or any thing..'

'err.. Dr. Montgomery' Alex interrupted ' I .. uh I just thought well you know.. Sloan always made me get him one… an well he is a jerk….an I was getting one any way and just thought that you might like one as well…'

' oh….. Ok thanks Karev'

'.. no problem, so I'm all yours today then huh' then a look of embarrassment spread across his face, whilst Addison jus grinned at him. 'I uh.. I mend.. I'm assigned to you today'. Addison jus laughed at him ' yea sure Karev' and took a sip of her coffee whilst looking at her intern, who still had a slight blush in his cheeks as he looked over the Jane doe's chart. ' you can go in an see her if you would like until I'm ready for you' Addison said as she watched the intern look up ' oh an Karev.. I err ..I'm glad you're… all mine today' she said as the heat began to rise up in her cheeks oh god did I jus flirt with my intern, Addison what are you doing, an at the nurses station as well however she was brought out of her mind babble as Alex leaned in towards her ' hmmm.. good to know' Alex said, and then leaned back and walked towards Jane Doe's room.

………………………………...

Unbeknown to the pair they were being watched by two men, on one side of the surgical floor stood a very angry looking Dr. Sloan arms folded across his chest face burning in anger. Then on the other side stood the chief needless to say he was not particularly happy about the situation of what seemed to him to be yet another intern/attending relationship, just when he saw an extremely angry mark head toward Dr. Montgomery so he remained where he was to watch the situation progress.

'Addison' mark yelled, as he stomped over to her

'Mark, did you want some thing'

' what the hell was that about' he said now face to face with her. 'what are you going on about' she said starting to feel slightly uncomfortable by his presence. ' what, what i'm going on about is u not being able to keep your legs closed, with my intern' Mark was fuming she had broken their deal. 'get lost Mark, I do not have time for this, and even though it is none of your business, their is nothing going on with me and Dr. Karev' she replied quite angry now the tears welling up in her eyes.

Hearing the argument Alex decided to come out from the Jane Doe's room, he walked straight past them to the other side of the nurses station.

' oh look here's your boyfriend now' Mark said in a bitterly sarcastic voice

'stop it, you don't know what your going on about' Addison said more as a plea as the tears slowly made there way down her cheeks. Alex had had enough he hated the fact that Sloan made her upset, the things he said just made him want to punch him straight in the face. ' I think you should just leave' Alex said.

'oh yeah you would love that wouldn't you, for me to leave you alone with her……well I tell you what keep her I'm not interested in something that you have had your hands all over Karev' Alex was really angry now the look on Addison's face was really getting to him, he couldn't let him speak to her like this.

'Mark just go, I cant deal with this right now' Addison said in a whisper of her voice ' you know what I'm glad I found out about you an my ex intern, because it make me feel so much better that I wasn't the only one that couldn't keep the deal' and with that Addison moved away an went to sit down on a bench across the hall.

' oh an just so you know Karev, don't even thing about coming back to plastics because I will personally make sure you never scrub in on a surgery' Mark said with a smug grin on his face, but it soon faded once Alex started talking again

' dude your such a dumb ass, Dr. Montgomery and I have never slept together, ok so I flirt with her but so what, and as far as never scrubbing in on a surgery well I never did, and I don't want to go into plastics because you have put me off, all I ever did was get you coffee or your dry cleaning, and I've learnt a hell of a lot more off of Dr. Montgomery than I ever did off you.' Mark snorted

' what ever Karev, an never heard of respect that's something as an attending I should get off of you'

Alex just smirked at him ' respect do you even know what that is, an no you don't deserve mine, not for the way you treat people around her, especially Dr. Montgomery and interns, so no respect for you' Alex leaned in towards Mark and said ' oh an dude, knowing that I haven't slept with her, and that you just ruined your chances with her ,makes you treating me like your slave so worthwhile now' and with that Mark stormed off, as Alex went over to Addison.

The chief was astonished at the way his staff had just acted, an yet even though her was disappointed he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Dr. Karev had jus stood up for his favourite attending, and was over by her now comforting her. No this had to stop his staff couldn't jus fight on the surgical floors, for this wasn't the first time this had happened as of late something had to be done and he had just the idea on what to do.

………………………………..

' hey, you ok' Alex said as he bent down in front of her, she looked up into his eyes and

he wiped away a stray tear that was on her face, and smiled reassuringly at her. ' yea, I'll cope I guess' as she smiled back at him 'good' as he moved him self to sit next to her on the bench. ' Alex….. Erm thank you… thank you for defending me, I err I really didn't have the strength to, an don't worry he cant stop you from doing plastics what ever he says'

Alex laughed to himself ' hey no problem, there was no way I was going to let him talk to you like that, you don't deserve it you deserve much better than him, he is an idiot for cheating on you, hell any one is for cheating on you' this made Addison smile god when did he get so sweet, this was not the Alex that I hated this one I like a lot, Addison stop it he is your intern and not interested remember ' Addison' Alex said softly he called me by my first name, god that sounded good 'yea' she said softly ' erm, did you want me to get you anything….I err I mean like another coffee or something' he laughed nervously and she looked at him ' sorry I'm not very good with this sort of thing'

'Alex , your doing fine don't worry, I like you being here…. And yea coffee would be nice jus let me sort the mess on my face an I'll come with you' she reached up to her face and touched her cheek and looked at her finger which was now slightly black from the mascara ' ugh I must look horrible, with all this on my face' Alex smiled at her ' nope, not possible you could never look horrible' he jus stared at his feet god did I just say that out loud just then he was saved by his pager going off, closely followed by Addison's ' conference room' Alex said in a questioning tone Addison nodded to show that she received the same ' ok well i'm just going to go an fix my makeup an I will see you in their' she said as she headed towards the toilets. And with that he left for the conference room, wondering why they were both being paged to go there.

………………………………...

**Ok so this is my first attempt at a ga fic, erm not to sure if im doing it ok, please review to let me know if its ok lol erm hopefully will update soon thanx 4 reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked into the conference room, slightly shocked as he saw that it was not only him and Dr. Montgomery who had been paged. He looked around at all the people in there, he noticed his fellow interns and then all their usual attendings I wonder what is going on he thought to him self as he headed towards a few available seats across the room.

" thanks for coming Dr. Karev, this will not take long. Oh is Dr. Montgomery going to be here soon" the chief said, Mark looked totally pissed still and glared at Alex, as he went to sit down.

" sure, and yea she said that she would be a minuet" he replied as he sat down in the chair, totally ignoring the look Mark was giving him.

He was looking at something far more interesting, as Addison had jus walked into the room. She now looked a lot better Alex thought to himself, well not better as such just happier, more composed. She was also greeted by the chief and made her way over to sit next to Alex.

By now the room fell silent as the chief began to speak " right now listen up, I have called you all here because I am so fed up with the behaviour around this place. it's a hospital for gods sake, we treat sick people. I do not want to see or hear, that my staff think that it is acceptable to have shouting contests on my surgical floors, to have fist fights, and" when Miranda Bailey interrupted.

" to get into their attendings pants, on my shift, in my on call rooms"

A few giggles emerged but quickly died down, once Miranda had stared them down using her best Nazi stare. " yes, thank you for that Miranda. Any way I am so fed up by all of this nonsense, I have decided to send you away for a while to a special camp, this camp is in the Caribbean and is situated on a small island. They deal especially with adult co- workers who cannot get along there, so it is perfect for all of you" Richard had began to raise his voice as the interns and attendings were staring to moan about his decision.

" we don't need to do this, chief were fine" Derek said, and a few silent nods of agreement from the others as well.

" don't need this, well I happen to believe that you do, it is not acceptable to behave the way you lot do around here. Furthermore last time I checked I was the chief, so your going end of. Now the plane leaves in the morning so you have the rest of the day off to go and pack"

" so were just going to go and what make friends" Christina said rather amused.

" not so bad yang, we get to go on holiday with our partners. You get to be with burke" Derek replied.

Addison crossed her legs whilst taking in all that was going on, however when she crossed them, they ended pressed up against Alex, yet seeing the smile on his face she didn't bother to move them, instead she just smiled back at him.

Richard brought them out of their moment thought " well actually that is not totally the case"

" what do you mean chief, do we not get to stay together" Burke asked.

"no you don't, the chief and I have decided to pair you off, you have been paired with a person we feel you need to respect, and get to know better" Miranda added.

"what" all the attendings and interns replied. " god this is going to suck, I bet I get bambi, or evil spawn" Christina said quite disgusted. There was now quite a commotion going on in the room, talking rather moaning to the person next to them.

"great, I better not get stuck with her. Dude do you know how much that would suck" Alex told Addison, she couldn't help but smile at his apparent dislike to the situation when it hit her " oh god Mark…. I bet I get put with him" Addison now the one in stress.

" enough people" Richard shouted to get the attention again, now bringing a bag out from under the table.

" what's that for" Mark asked quite sharply, earning himself a glare from Miranda.

" this, this is full of your coloured bands. They are to show who your partner is going to be for the duration of the trip" Richard answered.

" ooooh friendship bracelets, cute" Izzie added

"right now when I call out the name of you and your partner you come and collect the band, then you leave to go home and pack. There will be no swapping, no complain, and lastly you will all attend this trip no one is allowed not to go, you understand" Richard asked, a lot more force in his voice than he had before.

Fine and yea were the grumbled replies that came from his staff.

" right then lets begin, the first pair is Stevens……. And Torres, come and get the bands please" as the two girls approached totally unimpressed by the situation, and picked up the green bands, then headed out of the room.

" next is, Burke ……. And Grey, bands please" they both approached the bands all though seemed to be uncomfortable, were no way near as awkward as the previous two. They selected the purple bands and left the room.

" yang….. And O'Malley, bands please" the two headed like the previous to collect the bands, complete disgust on both faces, they picked…. Well Christiana picked the black bands, and headed out of the door followed by O'Malley.

Now the last four were getting rather nervous, no way did Alex want to be stuck with Derek or Mark. He wanted Addison, hell he wanted her out of every one he could have had. Derek did not want Mark or Alex but he didn't mind having Addison, he thought it would be bearable. Mark, he wanted Addison for sure, under no circumstances did he want Karev, unless to kill him. But then secretly he wanted to have Derek as well. Addison, she saw only one thing she knew who she wanted she wanted Alex, an if not him she might be able to settle for Derek. She didn't even want to consider getting Mark.

"right the last two pairs then, ok the next is Karev …. And Montgomery" Alex had let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then looked over to Addison who smiled slightly and quickly to him, they both headed to the bag together. Alex let Addison choose the colour, she nodded to him before smiling wickedly as she noticed the colours of the bands left, there was white or bright pink. Addison choose the white, and headed out of the room with Alex close behind her.

A very frustrated looking Derek sat in his chair, completely annoyed by who he was left with, great his least favourite person.

"well, you two are the last pair. Here are your bands, now you can go home and pack" if truth be told Richard was a little amused by the situation, even more so once he noticed the colour bands they had left.

"great, just great its bad enough I get him as my partner, but I have to wear a pink band as well" Derek fumed and stormed out the door, mark slowly following.

" right well that went well" Richard added with a slight chuckle.

**Ok sorry for the delay I kinda didn't know what to write an have been soo busy lately with coursework. Hope u like it xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

7.30 am and in the entrance of the Seattle airport, the staff are just starting to gather.

Meredith, Derek, Izzie, and Alex had just arrived and were just starting to head over towards the chief and Bailey.

" good morning" said the chief to his newly arrived staff, and then waved over the other members who were sleepily walking through the entrance doors.

Alex glanced around when he saw the chief waving, and his eyes drifted across them until he spotted Addison. He swallowed hard, and couldn't help but awake a bit once his eyes locked with hers. However they weren't locked for long as they slowly drifted down her amazing body, she was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a figure hugging black top. god she looks hot Alex thought to himself as they approached closer. Addison couldn't help but smile when she felt Alex's eyes roaming her body, if truth be told she was checking him out as well. Alex had on a black tight polo shirt, that Addison thought fitted his muscular arms very well. He also had on a pair of slightly ripped jeans. god he looks so good she had to admit she very much liked his appearance, especially in that t-shirt.

Both groups finally reached each other, the chief gathered them all close so he could speak clearly. " right, the flight leaves in about two hours, check in will happen shortly. We have hired a private jet, the flight will last about 8 hours"

" private jet, awesome…… ooooh on board bar" Christina said rather happily.

"thank you yang, right maybe I should make something clear, those bands that you have on. They are not only to define the partners, they are also to show who you will sit next to on the fight, who you will room with at camp" the chief said

Moans escaped from the interns and attendings mouths, well all except a certain two of them. Addison and Alex smiled inwardly at the idea of being able to spend so much time together.

" right time to check in" Richard announced " oh and you will not be supervised directly by me or Dr. Bailey on this trip, so I expect you to comply with all the things that are asked of you. I will be given reports on what is happening on the trip"

So all of them checked in and made there way to the lounge and duty free section.

" so you recon he will actually know every thing that goes on during the trip" Christina asked

" yea probably, he always finds out" Addison replied.

" great, well at least we get our own jet though" Callie said

" so we have like an hour and a half or so, any one want to look around or get a coffee or something" Alex asked

" yeah a coffee would be nice" Addison replied

" ooh I wanna look in the duty free" Meredith replied as Izzie and Callie nodded in agreement, who were closely followed in agreement by George, Derek and Mark.

So every one went to do what ever they wanted, and agreed to meet in the coffee shop in just over an hour so that they could all go together to get the plane. Addison and Alex walked closely together as they went to get a coffee when Alex turned to Addison and said " can I just say that I am happy that you are my partner" a little blush filled his cheeks and Addison smiled at him " me too, I was dreading it being someone that I didn't want to be pared with. But I am glad that it was you" she said back also with a slight blush.

They entered the coffee shop and headed for a big comfy looking sofa in the corner. When they reached it they placed their belongings on the coffee table.

" so, what would you like" Alex asked

" awww, are you buying me a coffee" Addison replied, with a little chuckle

" well, if you don't want one. I guess I will get a nice latte for myself then…. Ooh and a muffin" Alex said smiling at her. Addison just pouted back at him trying to look upset, but not really working.

"hey, no pout. Its its like not able to say no to" alex said with a slight chuckle at how cute she looked with her pout.

" I know, that's why I do it" she smiled as he chuckled, she liked his chuckle it was cute. " so, can I pretty please have a coffee….ooh and a muffin too"

He chuckled again and went over to the counter to get the coffee and muffins, an then he went back to the sofa an sat next to Addison.

" latte, and a chocolate muffin" alex told her as he scooted closer towards her, which made her smile.

" thanks" she said sweetly and also moved closer towards him, her leg resting against his.

"you … err you look nice today" he said quite softly

" thanks, you don't look so bad your self" taking a sip from her latte.

"hmm, thanks" he leaned in even closer and did like the worlds fakest yawn and stretched his arm up and around her shoulders. She leaned into him snuggling her head into his neck and looked up.

" you know that was like the most cheesiest attempt to hold me right" she said trying not to laugh.

Pulling her in closer he replied " yea I guess, but it worked"

The two sat there like that for a little while totally content with the whole situation, it felt normal, it felt relaxed like they did it all the time. When really this as all new to them, but it felt so right.

The time was nearly up and the others had just entered the coffee shop, once they saw where Addison and Alex were they headed over to them. The two of them slightly pulled apart just before the others came in, as alex was just about to get them some more drinks. that's when the others came in.

They had all finished there coffee and were now boarding the plane when the stewardess greeted them on the plane.

"hi, you must be the Seattle Grace doctors. I was told to inform you that the bands that you wear go with the seats on the plane. I was also told that you are not allowed to swap seats, there is a bar two toilets and a room at the back. Please make your selves comfortable, we will be tacking off shortly.

And with that the doctors made there way to their seats, some more hapy about it than others.

" well at least there is a bar" Christina said before taking her seat .


	4. Chapter 4

The flight had just taken off and all the doctors were quietly seated with their partners. There were two rows of seats on the plane. Addison and Alex were sat on the right side on the back row, to the left of them and a seat in front were sat Izzie and Callie. in front of them was Burke and Meredith, who was next to George and Christian. Then finally at the front was Mark and Derek.

The stewardess announced to the group that the flight was about eight hours long, and if they wanted any thing feel free to ask her, also that the seatbelt sign would be off shortly then they were free to move around if they wanted.

The tension in the air was huge. The plane seemed to be totally quiet. They didn't really know what to say to each other and some oh them really didn't want to . At the moment they were being be forced to get along, to sit next to each other, to be partners for the whole trip, only knows what the chief had planned for them at camp. However there was a pair that were making some conversation at least.

Addison shifted slightly in her seat, accidentally brushing her legs against Alex's, causing him to smile at her.

" you ok" Alex asked softly

"yea, just trying to get comfy" she replied just as soft. Just then Alex let out a big yawn and reached his arms above his head to stretch. Addison chuckled and said "seriously, you cant you the same move from like an hour ago".

Alex pulled his arms back down to his lap as he chuckled "I wasn't, I really was just stretching"

"oh, erm ok then" she said rather embarrassed now, she turned away so that he couldn't see the rising blush in her cheeks. However this didn't go unnoticed by Alex.

"Addison" he said softly as he leaned closer towards her, when she turned to face him suddenly realizing how close he was to her. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, it was quick and sweet and totally caught her by surprise.

"I…. err … what was that for" she replied trying to gain some composure, but taking in the look of now confusion, with a slight tinge of hurt on Alex's face.

"sorry, I .. I just wanted to you know…. Err show you…. Never mind" he replied as he looked away, he was really confused now. god why did you do that you idiot he thought to himself, but they didn't last for long as he felt some one toughing his arm and calling his name.

"alex" she said softly, as she gently toughed his firm, strong, yet soft skin on his arm. He turned sheepishly towards her, and she thought that he had never looked so cute.

" alex… I didn't mean it like that… you err .. You caught me by surprise, that's all, I never said that I didn't like it….. Or want to do it again" once again a blush rising in her cheeks, that last comment really caught his attention.

"again, huh" he said rather intrigued now, causing Addison to chuckle

"yea, again"

Addison looked round the plane to check what everyone else was doing, rather if they were watching. Once she noticed that the coast was clear she leaned in towards him placing a tender kiss on his lips which soon turned into a little more, before the lack of air became an issue, so they pulled back for air. Still wanting to remain close to one another so they just sat there, happy in each others company.

The group were now allowed to move around, and they decided to go an look around the plane, more so to see what the plane was like at the back. The group entered the back room which had two long leather sofas two big chairs and a bar as well as a little table. The group now sat next to who they actually liked, in the back room. Meredith, Derek , Christina and Burke were sat around the bar, while Christina examined the contents. Izzie and Mark were sat on one of the sofas, they were next to George and Callie. Then finally opposite them were Addison and Alex, who were sat rather snugly next to each other, which did not go unnoticed by the other group members.

**Sorry I know it's a short chapter but hope you still like it xx**


	5. Chapter 5

The group was still sat in the back room, it was now around mid-day and Christina had decided that it was now time to begin drinking, so she took on the role as bar tender serving up every ones drinks. Every one remained in more or less the same seats, Addison and Alex were still sat rather snugly together, and he was discreetly rubbing his hand up and down the small of her back, as she rested her body into his.

As the time went by the group got more and more bored, and more and more drunk…. Well some did. That's when Christina decided on something they should do.

" Hey lets play a game, I'm so bored……. Truth or dare" she slurred.

Every one seemed happy to play, it was a distraction at least.

"Right… so who is first then…. Mer, truth or dare"

"Erm… truth" she winced slightly when she called her name truth that's safer than a dare right she thought to her self.

"Right, what is the …. Most embarrassing thing that you have ever done" she asked knowing full well the answer that she would reply with. Every one looked on with there full concentration, well as much as a group of tipsy Drs could.

Meredith sighed before she answered. "I …err … I broke a guy's penis" she said the last part very quietly. The group started to giggle causing Meredith to glare at Christina.

"You did what.. When did that happen" Derek asked trying not to laugh.

Christina chuckled and replied "when she went on her mc nasty, mc one night's, when she an mc dreamy broke up"

"Christina" Meredith squealed

"Hey you asked" and began laughing again. "Mer your choice now"

"Ok Alex.. Truth or dare" she slurred. Upon hearing his name he stopped rubbing Addison's back.

"Huh…oh erm dare" he said quite confidently.

Meredith though about it, and then she noticed how close Addison and he were sat hmm I could take advantage of this she thought to her self "ok .. I dare you to…. Kiss Dr. Montgomery"

Ooh was the noises that escaped the others mouths, Addison's cheeks blushed slightly and she turned toward Alex. "Hey its ok I don't mind"

Mark scoffed "yea I bet, you don't… bet you would do more than that too wouldn't you" he slurred rather annoyed.

Addison began to well up "how dare you say that Mark… you…. You may do that, have sex with the first thing you see… hell not that it is any of your business but we have not done anything……. And……and you're the one who broke the deal, so you do not get to talk to me like that" and with that she fled the room quickly heading towards the toilet at the other end of the plane.

Alex rose up and glared at Mark "what the hell was that for, you don't deserve to speak to her like that, not after you hurt her like that"

The group was now engrossed in there disagreement, Callie left to go and check on Addison, and mark and Alex were now both standing anger over their faces.

"Ooh, so she hasn't put out for you then yet. Wow shocker there" he said bitterly.

"Mark" Derek said in a raised voice, he was now also annoyed at his outburst.

Alex kept clenching and unclenching his fists "shut up, and don't you ever talk to her again like that"

"Touché"

And with that Alex's fist made its way onto Marks upper cheek, surely enough a big red patch was starting to form under his right eye. The reaming members of the group gasped as Mark fell back into his seat, that blow to his face totally caught him off guard, yet he didn't retaliate he just sat there with a now swollen annoyed look on his face. Upon hearing the commotion Callie returned just in time to catch what had happened. Alex walked past her giving her a faint smile as he went in search of Addison.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex left the back of the plane in search of Addison. As the rest of the group sat in the back still taking in what had just happened. Alex soon found sat I her seat next to the window. Her body was all huddled together as she tried to conceal her upset appearance. He walked straight over to her and sat down gently stroking her arm for comfort.

"hey … you ok" he said softly, as he slowly lifted her chin so he could look at her face. Her face was tear stained from her mascara, and her eyes were still so watery, yet she wore a really faint smile as Alex attempted to sooth her.

"yea…. I guess so, s… sorry I just had to get out of there" she replied rather deflated.

"hey come here" he said as he lent in an scooped her into his arms. She willingly accepted his advances and relaxed into him, and begun gently rubbing his arms that were wrapped around her, when she noticed his reddened knuckles.

"Alex….. What's up with your hand"

"oh… I err….I punched Sloan" he replied nervous of her reaction.

Just then callie approached the pair, smiling at their closeness and that alex had just told Addison what he had done.

"yea….. An he knocked him right back, black eye an all" she announced sounding rather proud.

"Callie, hey…. Alex did you really do that, just because of me"

"err yea…. Well he was erm really out of line when you left, and he pushed me to far I guess" he chuckled slightly "yea an I damaged his O so important face, so I think you will be ok for a while" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"awww you guys are so cute"

Addison just smiled and nodded in agreement, she had now cheered up knowing that Alex had punched mark, because he made her cry. Alex nervously shifted slightly.

"so err your not, annoyed about it then"

"god no, alex I wish I would of seen it"

Callie now sat down with the pair, as alex and Addison continued to snuggle together.

"so I guess every one knows about us now, then huh"

Callie simply smiled and nodded. " yea well I mean after that display, yea I recon so"

Alex squeezed Addison's hand to reassure her that it would be ok. Callie noticed this and asked.

"so what exactly are you two, I mean are you going out… or"

"I don't know, I mean we really like each other… and we have not you know, done yet… its still really early between us" Addison said unsure on how to word what they had.

"yea like hours, I mean sure we have like flirted for along time but earlier we kinda went further" alex added.

Callie just smiled as it was evident how much alex seemed to care for her best friend.

Back in the back room things had cooled down a lot. Mark had ice on his eye and cheek, Derek sat at the bar with burke and occasionally kept glairing at mark. Meredith, Christina and izzie were all talking about what had jus happened, well some more than others as the after effects of the alcohol were tacking effect. George had just left the three women to come and join his wife.

**Sorry just a small chapter, please let me know what you think x**


End file.
